Truth
by SLITH
Summary: Kara and Clark are in a fight with Cyborg Superman and Lillian when Kara is shot down and Clark makes the decision to take care of her since they're in his City. Feelings bubble to the surface, how will each react? Kara/Clark. (Warning, suggestions of incest, Chapter 2 Alt Ending)
1. Chapter 1

Another Kara and Clark story, I hope you like what I did here as I had a completely different plan for this originally but it wound up being more angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Kara dodges a swing from Cyborg Superman, he'd put enough into it that it sent him off balance and punches through a construction retaining wall. Looking up at Superman above her he's using his cool breath to put out the nearest building fire, she looks around and spots Lillian stepping out of a truck with a large gun case, "now what?" she mutters.

The last thing she expected 30 minutes ago was to get a text from Clark that Lillian and her Cyborg were in his city and that he was playing catch up with fires that the guy started. Kara wasted no time in taking to the sky to assist her cousin in the matter, _what is Lillian doing in his city? I thought she had a vendetta against me… scratch that she hates Clark for putting Lex behind bars_ she quickly remembered.

When she got to the city she saw a few clouds of smoke that had turned white, to her relief the majority is buildings that were under construction, no one living in them but the debris was still a problem for onlookers. Clark warned her that the fires were coordinated, and then an explosion went off 10 blocks from them, leading them to an apartment building that was now on fire. Kara had just finished getting everyone out when a nearby building was set ablaze and Cyborg Superman jumped her from behind.

Walking towards Lillian she feels something yank her back from her cape and ducks as she turns around just in time to miss the Hank's fist, "you really don't give up, do you?" she asks and he grins menacingly.

"Your kind needs to leave our planet or go into the ground!" Hank stares at her as his eyes power up.

She tackles him into a nearby dumpster, the heat vision going straight into the sky and flashes past Clark. He spins around to see Kara get kicked off from trying to land an extra blow to Hank, he's about to charge off to assist her when he sees Lillian in unlocking a gun case.

He lands just behind Lillian, "I take it I have to put you behind bars as well?" Clark comments as she straightens her back and turns to him with a ball.

She used it once on Kara before disappearing months ago, "as you've seen… _Superman_ ," she says with distaste, "not even Supergirl could keep me locked up for long. You got my son and now I'm getting revenge on you," she tosses the ball towards him, he jumps but not fast enough. The sonic frequency hits him, he grips his head tightly but falls to his knees, turning red faced he starts to try and crawl away. Looking over her shoulder at him, "pathetic," she says while pulling out a gun and loads a large clip into it with a wicked grin on her face. "I was hoping you'd call your cousin… two birds… one stone."

Kara finally takes hold of Hank's leg, and spins around in a circle a few times before launching him high into the sky and shoots into the sky to make sure his present position isn't going to land him on someone. Smiling with relief when she sees he's headed for the ocean and no one is close she heads back down to see Clark on his knees and her gaze moves up to Lillian who has a large gun resting on her shoulder.

Taking off that instant to see the familiar orb in front of him, she uses her heat vision on it while on her way to Lillian, afraid she'll shoot before she picks her up to take her away from her cousin she lowers herself just enough to be in the path. She faintly hears a small burst when the sphere goes off and looks directly ahead of her at Lillian and takes off up to her to hear the discharge. Over a dozen pinpricks instantly turn into bursts of raging pain as small chunks of Kryptonite get lodged into her arms, torso and her abdomen. Her veins are instantly lit bright green, her eyes reacting to the intensity, she stops just short of Lillian to collapse, her body doing tense.

Clark watched Kara stop short, realizing something is very wrong he takes off while Lillian is transfixed on taking down his cousin and lands just behind her. He rips the gun off of her shoulder just as Kara collapsed and chucks it back into the truck she was using for transportation. No more Kryptonite to weaken him, he watches her spin around and glare at him before he signals for a set of officers to come and arrest her.

Once she is taken away he hurries to Kara's side, his eyes widening at all the Kryptonite, he bites his bottom lip as he thinks about the situation. "I can't take you back to your city, I'll bring you to my place," he says quietly and just hopes he can get her there fast enough before it starts to faze him too much.

Scooping her into his arms, he takes off to land quickly on his balcony, feeling the sting the longer he holds her and brings her to his couch. His eyes glance over all of the green glowing through her uniform. "I need to get something to grab them with, I'll be right back," Clark says and hurries off to his bathroom.

Kara grumbles, gritting her teeth, she would very much like to pull them out herself but there's too many in her arms to want to move much. "Kal…" her voice is strained, she closes her eyes as he comes back with a set of steel tweezers, in jeans and a white shirt and a steel bowl.

He looks over body at each glowing green and bites his bottom lip in frustration, "I will have to take off part of your outfit, and the green has gone under the blue of your uniform. I don't want to play a guessing game, where does your suit open?"

She purses her lips tightly and takes a slow deep breath, every breath hurting her lungs and stinging every nerve ending causing her to stay rigid. "Left shoulder… under… cape," she says through her teeth, he takes a glance to his window and pulls the curtains closed.

"Don't want anyone with a telescope to see either of us… but I still need some light," he grabs a lamp and pulls it over. He swallows as he moves closer to her, looking at the cape attachment on the left side he pulls it away and finds what she was talking about. Unlatching the material from itself, he takes a quick glance and sees a strap, he closes his eyes and finally pushes himself that her pain is something he needs to take care of more than worrying about seeing her in a bra.

Clark pulls the outfit away from her shoulder, watching the pieces of Kryptonite slip through the holes of the fabric he starts spotting the pieces that are deeper. He pulls them out one at a time, eating the clang as each one goes into the bowl, carefully tugging her sleeve off and taking out each piece. It takes him a little while to get them out of her arm and then he starts to tug away from her shoulder, he takes a deep breath as he has to pull out some nasty ones around her collar bone.

"We're getting there," Clark assures her, tugging the material away and staying objective as he pulls away from her bra, his eyes darting around to each glowing green shine. "Damn, how many did she put into you?" He now wishes he'd kept count of how many he has pulled out, going across to her other shoulder and tugging that sleeve down and removing every piece there.

The green veins slowly fading, but the last of them reaching up from her abdomen, he continues to pull the outfit down trying his best to not poke around the bra much. Getting the vibe that she is just as uncomfortable about this as he is, but he can't take her to the hospital and the long thing he wanted to do was try to fly her back to the DEO in National City. No telling how many times he would have to stop to take a moment due to the Kryptonite, and that would make the trip much longer, possibly an hour, at the risk of flying faster to the point that he could crash with her and make it worse. No, he has to do it himself.

He watches her stomach go up and down briefly, and recalls that her chest and abdomen would be the only parts moving and causing a distraction, she kept her arms pretty still and didn't say much of anything as he worked. In his mind, probably just waiting for it all to be over.

Taking the last piece out from her toned abs he places it into the bowl that looks like smashed green jell-o. He bites his bottom lip and gives her a glance over to be sure he's got it all, as of right now the sun has mostly gone down so she won't be getting any quick recovery from it all. It'll be a gradual healing through the night, as his eyes flicker over and see that all the cuts and holes are sealing up he finally takes in the fact that his once older cousin, now younger cousin, is lying on his couch in a bra, skirt and boots. He has no doubt he is blushing and Kara sees this, he stands up to take the bowl away, leaving it in a special bin that was designed for Kryptonite, after all his fights with Lex he'd learned to have his own things on hand after fights.

Kara had been watching him off and on, the more she watched the more she felt uncomfortable and trusted that he was doing his job. The less amount of time of having those stones beneath her skin the better and already she is feeling much better, no longer so strained, but at the end when waiting to hear from him to give her the go ahead, she watched his eyes. It wasn't creepy; it was just awkward, as though he'd just taken in the fact that she's no longer a teenager.

Sitting up Kara grabs up her suit and he returns back from putting the Kryptonite away and gives her a button up, "I uh… thought you might feel… you know, more comfortable. I know that girls can tie these tops to make them fit better, and with your suit… yeah," he says clearly getting more uncomfortable as he continues on. He knows she doesn't need the explanation but he continued to ramble on, in his mind trying to picture the bra as a bikini top so it wouldn't feel as weird. _You're a friggen adult! Snap out of it!_ He hands the top to her and Kara pulls it on once the top part of her suit has been set down.

"Clark," Kara says and he turns to face her, his right hand on the back of his neck, "I know," she says it lightly as to try and not make a big deal of it.

"I-I know, I'm sorry, your my cousin and sudden when I took in… yeah," he feels like he is going to start rambling on even more again. "I'll just… oh are you hungry?" he heads for his kitchen to sift through the fridge, presently he is drawing a blank on everything he's had in the last few days. He stops again and turns to her, "I was afraid of how long it would take to get you to the DEO, to have your normal doctors take care of you, put you under their solar lamps… how long I'd be able to fly you before the Kryptonite would drag me down. I knew I couldn't take you to the hospital… and I knew I had to get every single one out or risk you having one embedded and me panicking and searching and when it came to having to see you," he stops himself. "I'm sorry," he hangs his head unaware of the looks Kara is giving him and that she is ready to cut him off to tell him she knows or she understands and getting more frustrated about how he is thinking about it so much is unnerving her. "I just need to see it as the fact that I helped you and not seeing you-"

"Clark!" Kara turns on him, "I used to idolize you, when was a teenager I followed you in the news. But as I got older I wanted to be like you!" She points at his chest, "then Alex pointed out something I had a hard time accepting and I see it as clear as day."

Clark stares at her, wondering where this is going, not used to seeing this side of Kara.

"You dumped me off with the Danvers family to care for me, but did you come for my Birthday? Thanksgiving? Christmas? No, and that is what family does!" Kara takes a breath and Clark continues to watch and listen. "I get it," she looks a little defeated, "you had your own life, mid to late twenties when I came. But being I was the only blood relative you had I thought you'd try to reach out... but it wasn't until you came to National City that you asked me to tell you about our planet."

Kara sits down, "I was pumped, and I was finally spending time with the one person whom I looked up to since I was a teenager. I know you invited me to the Fortress of Solitude a few times but that was hard for me to actually go back to a piece of the world I once knew. The memories... but you hadn't put in an effort with anything else and that hurts."

She wants to fiddle with her glasses uncomfortably until she remembers they're not on her. "I know it is a two way street, but that is how I feel," she looks up at him, "that's why I felt like you looked at me the way you did. Personally we don't know each other, we didn't see one another grow into what each of us have become. We may be blood but for me we don't feel like family." She stands up and moves to the window to look out to the city, having a hard time looking at him.

Taking in what she just said, he has completely forgotten what he'd been rambling on about to realize what he has done with his relationship with Kara. Running his fingers through his hair he knows she is right, "I'm sorry," he looks at her, feeling deflated, he sighs and looks up at the now dark ceiling. "Your right… I'm sorry," he looks at the back of her and walks to her slowly, placing a hand onto her shoulder. "I know that," he sighs sadly, Kara finally turns to him to look him in the eye, "no matter how many times I say I'm sorry it won't make up for what I've done… as ladies at my work have told me 'girls need to say what is going on or they'll get mad that the man can't read her mind'. In this case I was oblivious," he gives her shoulder a light squeeze, "may I and Martha join you for Easter?"

A small smile tugs at the corner of her lip; she bows her head for a moment before giving him an encouraging smile. "I'd say it is a start… but first I need to eat."

* * *

Now I know this could have ended in another way, and not to be weird but the next chapter is the alternate ending to what some may have seen coming but I steered away from. Please tell me your thoughts!

-SLITH


	2. Alt Ending (Warning: Incest)

Where Clark sees Kara as a woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

He watches her stomach go up and down briefly, and then takes a glance at her chest as it is going up and down. Probably to control the pain through her breathing but taking that second glance he feels his face get hot. Of course the chest and abdomen would be the only parts moving and causing a distraction, she kept her arms pretty still and didn't say much of anything as he worked. In his mind, probably just waiting for it all to be over.

Taking the last piece out from her toned abs he places it into the bowl that looks like smashed green jell-o. He bites his bottom lip and gives her a glance over to be sure he's got it all, as of right now the sun has mostly gone down so she won't be getting any quick recovery from it all. It'll be a gradual healing through the night, as his eyes flicker over and see that all the cuts and holes are sealing up he finally takes in her nicely toned body. From the sculpt of her biceps and forearms, around to her upper body, the very plain bra that is hugging her down to the six pack that he can't help but admire. Physically she is very attractive, right down to her dark blue eyes that look, he realizes she is looking right at him and he feels his face grow hotter at the embarrassment. Quite obvious he had been looking at his once older cousin, now younger cousin whom is lying on his couch in a bra, skirt and boots.

Feeling more uncomfortable by the second as he can feel her gaze on him, more than likely confirming a question in her mind as to what he had done unintentionally. He stands up to take the bowl away, leaving it in a special bin that was designed for Kryptonite, after all his fights with Lex he'd learned to have his own things on hand after fights.

Kara had been watching him off and on, she had to stop watching and just know that he was doing his job, helping her and trust him. The less amount of time of having those stones beneath her skin the better and already she is feeling much better, no longer so strained. At the end when waiting to hear from him to give her the go ahead, she watched his eyes. Traveling along her body, not in a hungry way, but maybe fascinated at first and then she felt she saw something more; admiration and then attraction. It was just awkward, as though he'd just taken in the fact that she's no longer a teenager and now a full grown woman.

Sitting up Kara grabs up her suit and he returns back from putting the Kryptonite away and gives her a button up, "I uh… thought you might feel… you know, more comfortable. I know that girls can tie these tops to make them fit better, and with your suit… yeah," he says clearly getting more uncomfortable as he continues on. He knows she doesn't need the explanation but he continued to ramble on, in his mind trying to picture the bra as a bikini top so it wouldn't feel as weird. _You're a friggen adult! Snap out of it!_ He hands the top to her and Kara pulls it on once the top part of her suit has been set down.

"Clark," Kara says and he turns to face her, his right hand on the back of his neck, "I… saw," she says it lightly as while trying to add it up in her own mind. "I'm an adult and-"

"I-I know, I'm sorry, your my cousin and sudden when I took in… yeah," he feels like he is going to start rambling on even more again. "I'll just… oh are you hungry?" he heads for his kitchen to sift through the fridge, presently he is drawing a blank on everything he's had in the last few days. He stops again and turns to her, "I was afraid of how long it would take to get you to the DEO, to have your normal doctors take care of you, put you under their solar lamps… how long I'd be able to fly you before the Kryptonite would drag me down. I knew I couldn't take you to the hospital… and I knew I had to get every single one out or risk you having one embedded and me panicking and searching and when it came to having to see you," he stops himself. "I have seen girls at the beach, I'm seen poster girls in calendars' and to see you like that," he looks at her, no more rambling and being honest. "You are an attractive young woman and I'm sorry," he hangs his head unaware of the looks Kara was giving him and that she was ready to cut him off to tell him she understands to a degree. In a way try and make less of a deal about it and getting more frustrated about how he is thinking about it so much is unnerving her.

"Clark!" Kara has his head snap up, "I used to idolize you, when was a teenager I followed you in the news. But as I got older I wanted to be like you!" She points at his chest, "then Alex pointed out something I had a hard time accepting and I see it as clear as day."

Clark stares at her, wondering where this is going, not used to seeing this side of Kara.

"You dumped me off with the Danvers family to care for me, but did you come for my Birthday? Thanksgiving? Christmas? No, and that is what family does!" Kara takes a breath and Clark continues to watch and listen. "I get it," she looks a little defeated, "you had your own life, mid to late twenties when I came. But being I was the only blood relative you had I thought you'd try to reach out... but it wasn't until you came to National City that you asked me to tell you about our planet."

Kara sits down, "I was pumped, and I was finally spending time with the one person whom I looked up to since I was a teenager. I know you invited me to the Fortress of Solitude a few times but that was hard for me to actually go back to a piece of the world I once knew. The memories... but you hadn't put in an effort with anything else and that hurts."

She wants to fiddle with her glasses uncomfortably until she remembers they're not on her. "I know it is a two way street, but that is how I feel," she looks up at him, "that's why when you looked and now told me I know that personally, we don't know each other. Heck we didn't see one another grow into what each of us have become. We may be blood but for me we don't feel like family, and that's probably why you saw me the way you did… as another woman and not as your cousin," She stands up and moves to the window to look out to the city, she said a lot that has been on her chest and hopes she didn't go too far. She's done those enough with Alex.

Taking in what she just said, he has completely forgotten what he'd been rambling on about to realize what he has done with his relationship with Kara. Running his fingers through his hair he knows she is right, "I'm sorry," he looks at her, feeling deflated, he sighs and looks up at the now dark ceiling.

"Your right… I'm sorry," he looks at the back of her and walks to her slowly, placing a hand onto her shoulder. "I know that," he sighs sadly, Kara finally turns to him to look him in the eye, "no matter how many times I say I'm sorry it won't make up for what I've done… as ladies at my work have told me 'girls need to say what is going on or they'll get mad that the man can't read her mind'. In this case I was oblivious and take in the parts of you that I shouldn't have," he reaches his right hand up to caress her cheek in an effort to try to comfort. Not wanting her to run away.

Staring into her dark blue eyes, the way her blonde hair is resting on her shoulders, no longer an anger in her eyes but happy for the understanding. He hasn't treated her as family and now he feels what he shouldn't, the attraction to the young woman in front of him, he closes his eyes as he prepares to tell her and is ready to have her storm out on him because at this point he feels her fully deserves it.

Opening his eyes to look into her night sky eyes, "you are so beautiful Kara, inside and out… you've become an incredible, strong willed, determined woman and I missed it. Because of this I have… I am feeling the wrong feelings for you, and I know they're wrong," he watches her eyes, her face, any of her body reactions to tell him to bolt or that she'll bolt.

She is watching him, listening to what it is he is saying, because of how distant they were in growing up he sees her as another young woman. To be honest she didn't really know Clark, she only knew him from the infant he was on Krypton and what she saw as him as Superman. Who she is talking with right now and looking at isn't Superman, he is an adult, who works for the Daily Planet, she doesn't see Kal-El. Looking into his dark brown eyes, seeing a look of curiosity but she also does see he cares. Clark meant every word he said and heard what she had said to him. He sees her in a new light and now she sees him with fresh eyes as well, an adult who cares about her and who is presently looking at her with an interest in more.

Kara watches as he leans in a little close to her, not sure what his intentions are, so she watches his gaze intently. Clark is truly looking at her, she feels a pull with his eyes as the city lights dance in them and as he gets closer she feels warmth from the close proximity. She closes her eyes as his lips touch hers in a tentative kiss, she isn't sure what to make of this, but she instinctively reaches her right hand up to touch his jaw.

His lips are soft and warm, and he pulls away a few inches to look her in the eye, wondering what she'll do. Staring into his eyes, and taking into account that he just kissed her and she didn't slap him, but is rather enjoying him being this close with her, she looks into his eyes to watch him close the gap again and kiss her again. This time she feels more, his chest brushing against hers, not trying to push her, and she feels herself return the kiss and is surprised to find her left hand on his chest and right hand on the back of his neck. Fingers reaching into his hair.

Clark's other hand slipping around her to her lower back; he lets out a slow breath through his nose as he pulls away from her and looks back and forth at each of her eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" he whispers, Kara sees something different from him and looking down at his chest where her hand ought to be pinned between them she looks back at him. Looking over his handsome face she finally fully sees what he does.

"No…" Kara whispers back.

* * *

Hope you liked this!

SLITH


End file.
